Introducing Magic to Logic
by NexaKudo
Summary: DISCONTINUED SEE PROFILE FOR MORE DETAILS. When Hakuba gets a request to investigate a possible child abuse situation while in England he never expected to gain a new brother. Especially not one that will turn his world upside down.


**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last posted anything, but I have had various major and minor problems that are now mostly resolved. Also I have decided to re-wrtie this story, the older version of which can also be found in my profile under the name When Logic Meets Magic. The reason being that I felt Saguru and Harry's relationship was moving much too quickly and so I decided to go back and have them meet before the original events in the first chapter. Hopefully, you all will enjoy the improved version.**

**General warnings: This story will contain verbal and emotional abuse and neglect, graphic violence, eventually shounen-ai (sorry, but I don't write sex scenes) in the form of Hakuba/Kaito, het pairings in the form of Satou/Takagi, Heiji/Kazuha, and possibly Shinichi/Ran, as well as pre-Harry/Ayumi will also be mentioned. The sequel might possibly contain crossover pairings involving Aoko and/or Akako, but I'm not sure who to pair them with yet, or if I even want to pair them with anyone at all. I might just have them end up together or alone, who knows? I am open to suggestions on any pairing except for Hakuba/Kaito and Harry/Ayumi.**

Chapter 1: Meetings

Harry panted for breath as he desperately tried to force his legs to move faster, the sound of Dudley's gang coming closer every second followed ominously behind him. Gasping for air that burned his straining lungs, Harry was just turning the corner onto Magnolia Street, which was one street down from Privet Drive, when he found himself jerked behind a nearby hedge. Harry knew that screaming for help would only make the incoming beating worse so he grit his teeth and tried to relax his body as much as possible to lessen the pain.

To his surprise, however, he found himself being clutched to a much larger body than either Dudley or his friends had. The larger boy behind him placed a warning hand over his mouth and crouched tensely as the group of boys Harry had assumed had captured him paused when they rounded to corner only to find that their prey had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Piers voice questioned from directly in front of their hiding space.

"Umm… He must have cut through Ms. Sparsit's yard to get to the park. Let's get him!" Dudley roared, leading his friends out of sight.

Harry waited tensely as the stranger held him tightly until the only sounds around them where the nearby birds and occasional passing car. Then the grip loosened and Harry yanked himself away and turned around to look at his unexpected helper.

"Are you alright?" A blond teenage boy who, strangely enough, was wearing a suit asked.

"Yes. Thanks for hiding me." Harry muttered, scuffing his feet on the ground uncomfortably. Very few people had ever helped him and he was not sure what to do now that someone had.

"It was a pleasure to help. Are you bullied by them often?" The older boy asked, raising out of his crouch and revealing that he was a head taller than the hedge they had used as a shelter moments prior.

"Not really." Harry lied, uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.

"Hmm." The teenager hummed non-commently. "My name is Saguru Hakuba. My mother and I are new to the neighborhood. Do you live around here?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I live on Privet Drive." Harry said having become slightly more comfortable after learning that Saguru's family was new to the neighborhood. Maybe they would like him and he could run away from the Dursley's? Then he would have a bedroom like Dudley instead of being locked in a cupboard. He knew that would never happen and the most he could really hope for would be to finally make a friend, but it never hurt to dream. "Saguru's a weird name."

Saguru grinned at the panicked look that flashed across the little boy's face as he realized belatedly how rude that statement sounded.

"That's because my father is Japanese so I have a Japanese name instead of an English one, like Harry, which you are more used to hearing used around here." Saguru explained, smiling kindly at the boy who visibly deflated in relief when Saguru did not get angry at his rudeness.

"My Uncle works with a Japanese man! But all of his family has black hair. How come you have blond hair?" Harry asked curiously, forgetting his family's rule that forbid questions. Unconsciously he started following Saguru as the older boy started walking down the street. Saguru made sure to walk slowly enough to set a slow pace for the younger boy's shorter legs.

"That's because my mother is British and she has blond hair. My father has black hair just like the man you know." Saguru answered patiently. "How about you? Your eyes are very green. Did your mother or father have eyes that shade green?"

"…I don't know. My Aunt and Uncle don't like talking about my parents and they hate questions. They just told me they were drunk and died in a car crash." Harry mumbled, his thin arms crossing defensively across his scrawny chest.

"I'm sorry." Saguru apologized. "I shouldn't have asked… How about I allow you the use of my yard to hide in whenever those bullies try chasing you again as an apology?"

Harry looked up in shock as he realized that they were now standing in front of the house three doors down from the one on the corner whose hedges they hide behind. This house was had a fairly tall privacy fence separating it from its neighbors that would make the perfect hiding place from Dudley.

"…I guess that would be okay." Harry hesitantly answered. "I need to get home now and do my chores. Thanks again Saguru!"

"Good-bye." Saguru waved at the quickly retreating boy. He watched the small form disappear around the corner before letting himself back into his house, unsurprised to find that his mother had been eavesdropping behind the door.

"Are you sure it was okay to talk to him this early in your investigation?" His mother, Sophia Hakuba, asked, not even pretending to try acting innocent.

"It should be fine. Besides he would have been able to out run them if it hadn't been for his ankle. He must have a light sprain from when he tripped while running from them in the park a few days ago. He was also favoring his left side, possibly indicating a bruised rib from the beating."

"The one you had me interrupt? I tried to examine the child then, but he ran off. I noticed the limping, but I didn't want him to make it worse by chasing after him and cause him undue stress." His mother responded, worrying her lip as she frowned at the memory. "Those boys are absolutely horrid. They will be a menace to society when they get older if they are allowed to keep this behavior up."

"Harry also said something that bothers me." Saguru admitted, making his mother raise a questioning eyebrow. "I assume you overheard me asking about his parents?"

"Yes," She admitted puzzled. "I was wondering why you would ask about that when you already knew the answer."

"It was to gauge his response, which was, quite frankly, disturbing. All official reports indicate that his parents died due to unknown factors around the time of an unexplained explosion that destroyed part of the house. Strangely enough the bodies were untouched by the explosion. Also, the rescue crews found only the couple in the home. The next day they finally identified the victims as Lily and James Potter and contacted Lily's only surviving family member, Petunia Dursley, to find that the missing baby had been delivered to her home that morning. The lie told to the child is intentionally abusive and most likely aimed to deliver verbal and psychological damage." Saguru explained as they moved into the living room and made themselves comfortable in front of their individual piles of paperwork that had been spread out to cover the coffee table since early this morning. His paperwork was made up of the various files he had gathered on this case so far, including the original request from a concerned teacher. His mother's was from the local hospital. She was a world renowned surgeon and it was ridiculously easy for her to arrange this impromptu stay in Surrey in order to help her son create a cover to investigate this child abuse situation from more easily. Not that many people where every that suspicious where Saguru was concerned because most people greatly underestimated him due to his age.

"This situation is turning out much worse than you thought it would be isn't it?" His mother asked sympathetically. No matter how much her son tried to hide his disgust at seeing a child treated so poorly behind his facade of cool logic, he would never be able to hide his true feelings from her.

"Indeed. The most frustrating aspect is that the abuse is so cleverly disguised that it would take at least a month to gather enough evidence to be sure of a conviction. From what little I have deducted so far, they never actually lay a hand on the boy. They just encourage the bulling through their son. There are definite signs of neglect though that I will be able to prove after gathering enough proof. Even then, though, I can only ensure that the child would be removed from the situation. The relatives might be able to get off relatively easy if they are able to get a competent enough lawyer."

"Ensuring that the child is no longer abused and getting him the help he deserves is the most important thing." His mother said, reaching over the table to pat him on the knee.

"I know, but it bothers me to let a crime continue in order to stop that crime."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new introduction. I know it was short, but you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter. I will try to have it up next week sometime. Let me know what you think?**

**By the way...Did anyone else notice that the sort feature in HP has change a bit and you can now sort the world by Pre-Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Marauders, Hogwarts, Founders, and Next Generation now? I've been away from the HP fanfics too long...**

**Oh! If you are interested in reading a HPxNaruto crossover by me than please check out my profile for the story information and than vote in my poll to help me decide the pairings (They are important in helping me decide how old Harry should be).**


End file.
